This specification relates to displaying spelling suggestions for queries submitted to Internet search engines.
Internet search engines aim to identify resources (e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content) that are relevant to a user's needs and to present information about the resources in a manner that is most useful to the user. Internet search engines return a set of search results in response to a user-submitted query. Occasionally, the terms of a user-submitted query may not align well with what the user has in mind, for example, if the user-submitted query includes one or more misspellings. Even if the search results returned are relevant objectively to the user-submitted query, the results may not be relevant to the user's actual subjective needs.